


Fun in the Forest

by Miss_Fallen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur wanting more, BAMF Merlin, Bottom Arthur, Forest Sex, Good Morgana because I don't like her as a bad guy, I'm lost, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Top Merlin, dominating Merlin, halp, just the wrong way of going about it, long and somewhat explicit smut, mention of the knights and Gwen, ok how does one tag?, sexy badass Merlin, she was doing it for the (somewhat) right reasons, some fluffy fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hated hunting alone with Arthur. Arthur did it to possibly get closer to Merlin during the night. When Merlin gets hurt for Arthur what happens after he recovers and he and Arthur are sent to check on an outlying village? Who has enough courage to confess first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is a first they'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the longest smut I have ever written in a single chapter. This is also my first post on this website even though I've been a member for a good several months. I hope it's enjoyable and tell me how you feel. I love comments!  
> Leave kudos and tell me if you want more and I'll turn it into a series of smutty one-shots.

Merlin didn’t like the idea of going on this hunting trip. This time it was just him and Arthur. No one else. How his ward, if he dare say, managed it, Merlin will never know. He was just shocked by how stupid the prince was being. Yeah Arthur had his dim moments, but never this dim!

They were done hunting for the day and had finished setting up camp as the sun finished setting. Merlin used a bit of magic to help spark the wet wood they had gathered for the fire, no way could he set the fire otherwise. Arthur was finishing placing the mats in the tent as Merlin did so.

“Merlin, is the fire started?”

“Why don't you look? You have eyes.”

“Shut up Merlin.” Merlin let out a strangled chuckle, it was always funny how the blonde told him to shut up when he didn’t have a retort. Arthur joined him by the fire mere moments later.

“You know Merlin, you didn’t have to come.”

“And let you get your head eaten? No, I’d much rather keep it where it is as much as I hate it.” They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. “So how are you doing with Guinevere?”

Arthur didn’t even have to look at his servant to see the smirk. “Would you drop that? I’ve told you I have no interest in her.”

“Then why do you always seem to be around her?” Merlin caught him, Arthur was not getting out of this conversation.

“Because there have been matters I wished to speak to her privately about.”

“What? Like your wedding?” Merlin got a slap to the back of his head for that. Worth it.

“No you idiot! My sights are set elsewhere.”

“Oh? And the lucky, or unlucky, girl is?”

Arthur was smirking now. “When did I say it was a girl?”

Merlin sputtered the water he had been drinking. Oh God, was it him? ‘No, no, no. Merlin do not get your hopes up!’

“Not completely unexpected.” Merlin replied aloud.

“Really? How so?”

“You seem to like staring at some of the knights’ rears. And do not deny it, I’ve seen you do it multiple times.”

“No you haven’t.”

“I beg to differ.”

They lapsed into silence again. Merlin was dearly hoping it was him that Arthur had his eyes on. But at the same time he was dreading the idea. It could make his decisions harder, he could be more likely to be blinded by his feelings and relationship with the only prince and make more wrong choices. Why was he always dealt the bad hand?

Arthur, on the other hand, knew perfectly well what he was going to do. Though he hadn’t realized Merlin had caught him staring, that was embarrassing. At least Merlin hadn't caught him staring at his rear. That would have been much worse. He had made sure it would just be him and Merlin for a reason, he wanted to tell Merlin where is true feelings lay, but he didn't know how. He was close, but not quite there yet.

"Merlin, you do realize there is a reason I went on a hunt with just you right?"

"Really? I thought it was just you being stupid again." He got another cuff.

"Cut it with the insults already. I'll actually put you in the stocks for a week." That was a total lie. A day at most, never more than that. Merlin gave him a look that said he didn't believe him.

Silence lapsed over again. Neither of the two bothered to break it. Instead they went to sleep on separate sides of the tent. Merlin fell asleep easily, tired of chasing Arthur around while carrying the five rodents the prince had killed. Arthur, however, was unable to. He couldn't stop thinking about how close Merlin was. How easily he could just reach over and hold Merlin close. Even more easily since he is asleep. But Arthur held himself back. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but definitely before they left to return to Camelot.

The next day they went out hunting a few hours before noon. Well, Arthur was hunting, Merlin was carrying everything and picking up the kills. Sometimes Merlin wandered when Arthur would start calling him a horse because of it. Merlin managed to keep the prince close to the camp since it was only the two of them and Merlin couldn’t use a sword to save his life. By mid-evening Arthur had killed seven rodents and a deer. And since they were by a steam, Merlin sharpened the end of a long branch and began spear fishing. He did it sometimes when the others weren’t looking but he really didn’t want to eat one of the rodents his friend had killed. Within two hours the sorcerer had speared four fish and had impressed the prince. Even he couldn’t spear fish that well. Merlin brought over his catch with a proud grin on his face. He then got smaller sticks and shish-kabobed the fish each on their own, digging one end into the dirt so they could cook over the fire.

“You’re rather good at this.” Arthur commented. He didn’t want to admit it but Anyone would be impressed by his servant’s skills.

“Thanks. I used to do it a lot back in Eadlor. I also did it when we went on quests. How else did you think we got the fish?”

Arthur shrugged, “Thought it was one of the others and they went back to sleep after catching them.”

“Well I did go back to sleep.” Merlin almost continued but Arthur shushed him. The raven head kept quiet and leaned over to hand Arthur his sword that was for once not at his side. And just in time too, a group of ten bandits jumped out at the pair.

Arthur, rather obviously, had no problem dispatching most of them. Merlin managed to scramble behind a tree and take out anyone who snuck up behind Arthur while he wasn’t watching. The fight was over quickly and they threw the bodies over a nearby cliff, too tired to even think about packing up and moving camp.

Arthur didn’t see one of the bandits had stayed back so he was surprised when the man jumped out at him. His sword had been put down and there wasn’t enough time to grab it. Then Merlin jumped in the way, being sliced across the chest by the enemy’s sword. It had given Arthur time to grab his sword and kill the bandit in rage, kicking him over the cliff to finish him off. He then sheathed the sword and ran back to Merlin who was laying prone on the ground.

“Merlin! Are you alright?”

“I have a large cut across my chest, of course I am.” came the sassy reply.

“Well you must be if you can still talk like that to me. Come one, we need to get back to the tent so I can wrap that.” Arthur lifted Merlin up with one arm under his legs and the other behind his back. It was the best way to carry him with an injury like that.

Once in the tent Arthur took off Merlin’s shirt and grabbed a cloth and bucket of water they had gotten earlier. He wet the rag and started wiping the blood off the cut and cleaning it. Then he took the shirt his servant was just wearing and ripped it into strips to use as bandages. He pressed the only unripped part to Merlin’s would and used the strips to keep it tight in place. The prince then wrapped the blanket around Merlin and left the tent to pack everything up onto one of the horses. He then picker Merlin up and laid him by the fire that was still going and took down the tent and packed that onto the one horse as well. He then placed Merlin on the other and got on behind him, taking the reins of the other horse and pulling it along as they ran towards the castle.

Arthur shouted for people to move as he ran towards Gaius’s room. He pulled the horses to a stop and picked a now pale Merlin off the horse and ran the rest of the way to Gaius. The old man had heard the noise and was ready when Arthur burst through the door with his nephew. He quickly got to work, taking off the bandages and cleaning and stitching the wound up. Once he was done he remembered the bandage and realized if it hadn’t been there Merlin would have died.

“Prince Arthur, well done on the bandage. It probably saved his life.”

“I just remembered what Merlin did when one of us got hurt and did that.”

“Either way, well done my boy. I’ll send for you when he wakes.” Arthur nodded and left the room. He went to his room and collapsed on his large four poster bed with an arm thrown over his arms. Guinevere walked in and sat on the side of the bed, placing a comforting hand on his lower leg and giving it a firm shake.

“If you really know Merlin, you know he’ll pull through. He loves bothering you too much to give up. Not to mention how stubborn he naturally is.”

Arthur let out a single bark of laughter before the door was slammed open. He knew it was the other knights who had burst in. He knew they were probably going to yell at him for letting Merlin get hurt. But that wasn’t what happened. Gwen had glared at them, scaring them enough to sober their rage and ask the only question that mattered.

“What happened?” Leon asked.

Arthur told them what happened, how they were about to eat the fish Merlin caught, also making sure to mention he caught them by spear fishing, when a group of ten bandits attacked them. He said how when the last one managed to catch him off guard Merlin had jumped in front of him and taken the blow for himself. Arthur never once removed his arm from his eyes, he just laid there limply. Gwen got up and left to do her chores and left the knights to worry about Merlin. But she did remind them about how stubborn the sorcerer was before closing the door.

The next two weeks went by slowly, Merlin had woken up three days later, but he was forced to stay in bed until it healed. The cut had been fairly shallow but it had also bled a lot so he did need time to recover the blood he lost. If not for that then he wouldn’t have needed to much time to recover. The castle was quiet with Merlin on bed rest. No fights between prince and servant could be heard or the carefree and fun laughter Merlin had. Their was an atmosphere of gloom over the castle.

The amount of time Merlin spent in bed should have been a month or two but Merlin used his magic to speed up the process a bit. He hated bed rest and the constant gloom of the people of the palace. So when after two weeks Arthur was woken by Merlin, he had to have some fun with him. Merlin pulled the covers over the sleeping prince’s head and shouted ‘boo’ in his ear. Arthur woke up with a start and started struggling to get free of the blankets. Once he was and saw his servant who was busy laughing on the floor, the prince jumped out of bed and gave Merlin a good noogie after catching him in a headlock.

“Dammit Merlin! You had us worried!”

Merlin laughed, “Yeah yeah. Now stop, that hurts.”

Arthur let go but didn’t look the least bit apologetic. Merlin wasn’t sure what to do for a good five minutes because normally he had to spend those five minutes getting Arthur out of bed. That boy just was not a morning person. Ha! He would hate life out in Ealdor and not just because of the actual work that was involved. But he finally remembered to go start his chores and had them finished in record time. The ravenette had a bunch of extra energy from his two weeks of bed rest. Arthur noticed this with a raised eyebrow.

“What has you going through your chores so fast?”

“I hate being bed bound because I can’t stay still for very long. So now I have all this extra energy to get rid of.” Arthur gave him a nod and went back to eating his breakfast.

Merlin then left the room and went about his day as he normally would. Except he got his work done much faster with his extra energy. So when he had time to see the knights he went without worry that he wouldn’t be able to do one of his chores.

When he finally found them, he was thankful that they were all together. Less time spent finding them. Merlin quietly crept behind Gwaine and jumped on him.

“HA!” he yelled.

The reaction he got was great. The knight practically jumped five feet in the air and screamed in a higher pitch than they thought possible of him. Everyone laughed, including the victim himself when he saw who it was that did it to him.

“Merlin! You’re up!” Elyan shouted as he brought him in for a hug. The other each gave him one as well.

“Yeah, I finally am. Gods I hate being stuck in a bed like that.”

“We can tell by how you pranked Gwaine.” Leon laughed.

They spent the rest of the time the had free talking and telling each others stories. Merlin’s were the most fun though. Most of them weren’t made up and usually involved a humiliated princess, as Gwaine called him.

“S-so anytime Arthur can’t come up with a retort, he tells you to shut up? Wow!” Lancelot slapped his hand against Merlin’s back, gently enough that he wouldn’t hurt him but hard enough there might be a red mark there later. Most of the others were too busy rolling and laughing on the floor to say anything. Percival could hardly breathe and when he did it sounded like a dying pheasant which sent them all into even more laughter.

It was too bad that soon enough they all had to leave to go to sleep. But they decided that get togethers like this should happen more often and promised to meet like this the next week at the same time to have one. Merlin would also tell Arthur, he should be in on his humiliation after all.

Within the next week, things settled back into their normal routines. Arthur was to go on a quest with Merlin in a month to retrieve something from an outlying village. The two were ready to go within an hour and were settling down for the night quickly with no interruptions from anything. Because it is possible for the two to go on a trip and not get into any trouble.

Arthur bit his lip, he wanted to tell Merlin how he felt, especially after what had happened over two months ago. So he did. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough and sloppy, but somehow it conveyed what the prince felt for his servant. He wasn’t expecting the secret sorcerer to kiss back though. Nor for the slighter male to push him down onto his back in a sudden bout of dominance.  They separated after the intense kiss, breathing hard and heavy.

“Thank the gods you feel the same. That would have gone terribly if you didn’t” Arthur huffed out.

“Well of course I do you clotpole.” Merlin started kissing Arthur again with just as much intensity as before. But this time he shoved his tongue passed the other’s lips and mapped its expanse, leaving no spot untouched by the pink muscle.

Arthur moaned into the dominating kiss, he had never thought Merlin could be like this. It’s an incredibly effective turn on for him too. He then felt the man on top of him push a hand under his shirt, feeling and rubbing the skin as it traveled up to his chest where it pinched and pulled at his nipples. Arthur broke the kiss with a gasp at one particularly harsh pull. Merlin took that opportunity to take off their shirts and use his mouth to suck on one nipple while a hand played with the other. The prince couldn’t keep the moans and whimpers down for the life of him. The burning sensation that burst into being wherever Merlin touched was too much.

When Arthur could actually open his eyes he couldn’t help but stare at a shirtless Merlin. Merlin had seen him completely undressed but he hadn’t seen his new lover even shirtless. His eyes took in how each muscle rippled and moved under the scarred skin. He traced every scar that marred the warlock’s skin and wondered how he got each one since he never got hurt when they went on any sort of outing. He looked out how muscular Merlin actually was. He seemed weak and skinny with his clothes on, but once they were off, you could see how strong he really was from his years of working the land since he was young.

Soon enough their pants were off too, Merlin’s hands tracing every contour of Arthur’s body. Arthur’s hands had joined the fray, needing something to do other than grasp blindly at the ground. The male above found the other’s cock and began rubbing it, sliding his hand up and down it and driving Arthur mad with pleasure. Arthur attempted to return the pleasure but he found himself unable to do much more than gasp and moan once more when Merlin’s talented mouth proved to have a talent for giving head. Arthur’s fingers dug into Merlin’s hair, pushing and pulling at different times, a gasp or moan always coming beforehand.  Arthur knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. the blue-eyed boy’s mouth and tongue were too talented.

“M-merlin! I-I’m going to... AH! Huhn!” Arthur gasped out a warning that was promptly ignored with a swish of the other’s tongue around his tip and a hard tug on his nipple. Arthur came quickly after that, his seed exploding into Merlin’s mouth who swallowed it all like a child who just got their favorite candy.

Merlin sat up and looked his lover straight in the eye while he wiped his bottom lip slowly with his thumb. “Enjoy that?”

Arthur groaned and let his head fall back at the sight. Merlin could be so seductive as hell when he wanted to be.

“Now don’t be like that,” Merlin leaned in. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

Merlin flipped Arthur over and ran his hand between the two plump cheeks while the other hand held Arthur’s shoulder down. He even licked from the base of Arthur’s spine to the top of it and around the shell of his ear and whispered into it.

“I’m sure you’ll love this next part.”

The prince’s skin formed goosebumps and shivered at the words. If Merlin could make him feel that good without even going that far, he knew he was in for a treat now.

And he was so beyond right. Merlin licked his way back down the blonde’s spine and removed his hands from their previous perches and pulled the larger onto his knees and elbows. “Stay there.” came a command. Arthur, for once, planned on listening to it.

Merlin then replaced the hand that was between his cheek with his tongue, his hands keeping them apart for easier access. His tongue circled the tight, probably virgin, ring of muscle and teasingly slid over it a few times before plunging in without further warning. The prince’s head was thrown back with a sharp gasp and a string of words Merlin didn’t bother even paying attention to, too busy and focused on making his other half feel good.

Arthur felt three fingers pressing at his lips and he let them in, sucking on them and covering them in his saliva. Minutes later they and the criminally talented tongue pulled back. Arthur risked a peek over his shoulder and saw Merlin licking his lips with half lidded eyes and licking the same three fingers that had just been in his mouth. If Arthur wasn’t hard again already, he definitely was now. He bowed his head again when he felt one finger slowly push into him.

“Relax Arthur. Have you ever done this before?” Merlin saw him shake his head. “Then I’ll be extra careful. This will hurt at first but it gets better.”

“So you’ve done this before?”

“I have, you wouldn’t believe who it was with. But I’ll tell you that later. Right now this is about you and me, no one else.” Damn Merlin! Stop being so seductive and smooth! How does this man not have girls and boys all over him?

Arthur couldn’t continue to wonder in his head when he felt a second finger enter him and start a scissoring motion. He had tightened for a second before relaxing as much as he could without collapsing. Soon there was a third and then a fourth. The fourth seemed awkward for Merlin, he probably never used more than three. It made the only prince kind of happy he was getting special treatment even if it was only because it was his first time. And with each added finger came a new wave of stinging pain then pleasure with the scissoring motion Merlin kept up. It felt weird yet somehow oddly filling, like he had been missing something his entire life and he finally found it.

He groaned in displeasure when they were removed, missing the filling feeling. He heard the other’s amused light chuckled and told him to hurry.

“Of course sire.” Arthur wasn’t sure what made him shiver more, what was about to happen or the tone Merlin used when he said that. He quickly found he could care less when the tip of his other half’s cock started pushing its way in.

Biting his lip and ducking his head, Arthur groaned from the pain of being stretched so far. Merlin was a lot bigger than those four slim fingers. He dug his fingers into the soft dirt beneath him as the member was pushed farther and farther in.

“H-how much more?” His shoulders were drawn in in an attempt to stem some of the pain.

“Half way. Do want me to push the rest of the way quick or slow?” He began rubbing soothing circled on Arthur’s back.

“Q-quick.”

“Alright, brace yourself” Arthur dug his fingers into the ground even more and relaxed his lower body as much as he could, letting all the tension take over his shoulders and arms. Merlin pulled out the slightest bit before he slammed the rest of the way in. Arthur screamed out and tensed his entire body, finally pulling a groan from Merlin.

“Gods you’re tight Arthur. Relax or I won’t be able to move.” The ravenette started rubbing more circles throughout the blonde’s entire body as he tried to help him relax. The motions helped immensely and soon the sorcerer was able to slowly move in and out of the prince to get him used to it. Pulling out to the tip before slowly pushing back in. He only started going faster when the other told him to.

“M-merlin, please. Harder, f-faster!”

“As you commend sire.”

Merlin was soon pounding in and out of Arthur mercilessly, trying different angles to find that sweet spot every person had. Once Arthur let out an especially loud moan, Merlin continued to aim for that spot, going harder and faster, losing his rhythm as he got closer to the edge.

Arthur couldn’t stop making noises again. Even when Merlin wasn’t touching anywhere else on his body, his entire being felt like it was on fire just from Merlin being inside him. He was getting close, he could feel the heat begin to pull in his stomach the longer they went.

Then, all of the sudden, Merlin slowed and rolled his hips when he was fully seated in Arthur before pulling out and repeating the process. But this time his hands and mouth explored the other male’s body, finding the sensitive spots and playing with them mercilessly like his previous rhythm. Arthur wanted him to speed up again, he was stuck in a place between cumming and losing the heat that had been pooling in the pit of his stomach. It was more torturous than anything he had felt before. But every time he told Merlin to do so, he did nothing. Until now.

“Beg.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I want you to beg for it you horny prat.”

“I do not be- AGH!” Merlin pulled harshly on one of his nipples.

“What was that?” Arthur didn’t say anything. He was a Pendragon and Pendragons did not beg. But if he opened his mouth he knew he would beg for it. So he kept it shut.

Not Merlin was going even slower and the ministrations had become softer. He couldn’t do it anymore, he had to. He was too far gone and wanted it too badly to care about his pride.

“Please Merlin! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast. Please!” He could hear the victorious smirk in Merlin’s voice.

“Yes sire.”

Then there were fingers at his mouth and the pace didn’t even have a build up. The fingers were shoved in and played with his tongue while he just slammed into Arthur and kept up the bruising pace. Merlin’s other hand was at his nipples, pulling and pushing them around. He bend over the submissive prince and growled words into his ear. Few of them could be made out in his hazy head, but he was sure of a few. Even more so these ones.

“Stay still and scream like a bitch. You are mine.”

The fingers left to hold his hips and Arthur screamed as he was told to. He screamed himself almost hoarse when he was given his next command. He needed one more push and he would be over the edge. Merlin gave it to him with a hard thrust and three words.

“Cum for me.”

And Arthur came, his seed once more exploding forth, but this time it coated the ground beneath the hand Merlin put there. Every muscle in his body tightened as he came hard. Merlin pulled out and Arthur collapsed. But he knew he had one thing to do before he was finished. He got back up and took Merlin’s dick into his mouth, sucking hard to make him cum. It didn’t take long and when Merlin came, Arthur swallowed all of it like Merlin had.

Merlin then showed him the hand he had caught Arthur’s seed in. Arthur looked Merlin right in the eye as he lapped it off his hand. Once it was clean, Merlin leaned down and cupped Arthur’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a tender kiss. A kiss that was the exact opposite of what they had just done. They then laid down on the blanket and pulled the other three on top of them, Merlin curling around Arthur protectively.

“I love you Arthur. I always have and I always will.”

“I love you too Merlin.” Arthur turned so his face was curled into Merlin’s chest and they both drifted to sleep as Merlin brought his arms around Arthur, pulling him as close as he could.

****  
  



	2. Bad luck ended well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the next morning arrives, what happens when Morgana turns up at their bedroom door panicked. Nothing good. More people find out about Merlin's secret but how do they react? Do they see what Uther sees in magic? Or do they see how he uses it and realize magic can be used for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think either this one or the next chapter will be the only chapters to be updated this quick. I swear I'm normally horrible at updating so don't count on regular updates. I decided I couldn't just make a bunch of porn so I decided to put it in with a story line of my own.  
> It starts in the middle of Morgause's threat, a little after Morgana joins her. But as you can see Morgana is good in this story so she's not actually on Morgause's side.

The next morning Merlin woke before Arthur like he normally did and smiled when he found Arthur still curled up in his arms. He realized he probably wouldn't be too happy waking up to a sore rear and used his magic to take away some of the soreness. As much as he wanted to take away all the pain, if he did that his new lover would probably get suspicious and Merlin couldn't let his secret out just yet.

After making sure Arthur wouldn't wake up to that I-just-had-butt-sex-for-the-first-time- and-it-was-very-very-intense type of soreness, Merlin got up and started the fire again. He then got dressed and used his magic to catch four fish from a stream he found nearby and began cooking them over the fire. He smiled but suppressed a laugh when he heard the prince wake.

“Ow!”

“What? You didn't know you would be sore in the morning? Shame on you.”

“Fuck you Merlin.”

“No, I’m the one who did the fucking. Unless you want me to again?”

“NO!” Merlin laughed at the look of terror that crossed Arthur’s face. He knew it wasn't the thought of having sex, it was the thought of doing it while having such a sore ass.

“Here,” Merlin handed him one of the fish, “eat so you can get dressed and we can finish this little quest.”

Arthur took the fish and ate it before getting the second one. He was almost done when he asked Merlin a question.

“Remember how I asked you if you had ever done this before? You said yes. Who was it?"

Merlin let out a dry chuckle, "I also meant it when I said you wouldn't believe me. My first time was back in Eadlor with Will. Then when I came here I had also good lay with Gwaine and Lancelot. Almost had one with Percival but then he and Gwaine got together so that didn't happen."

Arthur stared at Merlin in shock. "And position?"

Merlin smirked, "I topped every time. Though I might have bottomed for Perce."

"By the gods Merlin! How do you not have people following you around trying to get you?"

"Because they can't seem to see past my outer shell. All they see is a scrawny servant to the prince."

“You should change that. Walk around shirtless once in a while while doing one of your chores if it’s so hot out.”

“That’s something you would do. Not me.”

“That is true. Let’s pack up and get going. I want to get this over and done with as fast as possible.”

“Aw, is the princess missing home that much?”

“Shut up Merlin. Get packing while I will this ache away.” Merlin laughed as he threw the prince’s clothes at him, Arthur got dressed as Merlin packed. Merlin decided he would be nice and laid a folded blanket across Arthur’s saddle to give his ass some padding. Within the hour, they were on their way to the village.

It took almost a week to get out to the village and get what they went for and to make their way back. They didn’t have anymore fun to the length they had the first night. Arthur  complained too much about his rear being too sore to ride properly. So they decided to wait until they got back to the castle and were alone. Although once they were back and the sorcerer had the opportunity, he told Lancelot about his conquest. The knight had laughed heartily and gave Merlin a hard slap on the back in congrats. He also promised not to tell anyone Merlin didn’t tell. That’s why everyone liked Lance, he was a great guy and never told anyone anything they didn’t want him to without fail.

The weeks went by as they normally did. Arthur and Merlin didn’t have to change anything about how they acted because they realized just how much it had already looked like they were together. The only difference now was that they actually were together. But it also brought up new problems. They had to be far more careful about when they got together. It would end very badly if they got caught together. The new couple also had to be cautious of exactly how much they flirted. They couldn’t just suddenly be the flirtiest people in the castle.

But Merlin easily had the worst problem. How would he tell Arthur he had magic? The prince should know, they were lovers now, but how could he tell him? So he went to Lancelot, asking him to meet him at the tower on the far south corner of the palace. No one ever went there at night so it was a safe place. The brunette agreed and promised to be there before midnight.

 

“I need to tell Arthur I have magic, but I don’t know how. He has every right to know but I’m scared of losing him because of it.”

Lancelot looked thoughtful, he was happy Merlin trusted him so much, but he was also worried he didn’t have the answer the young warlock needed. “I’m honestly not sure Merlin. Maybe you could ask him what he would do if you had magic? Tell him it’s a hypothetical question. I’ve seen people do it before. And if he doesn’t react badly you can tell him. But if he does then you can wait until he lifts the law banning magic.”

Merlin stared at his friend with wide eyes. “Lance! You are a genius!”

“I’m not sure about that...”

“Stop denying it because you are. I’ll ask him tomorrow when I wake him up. Maybe it will get him out of bed faster.”

“He’s not a morning person is he?”

“He’s worse than Gwaine is when he wakes up with a hangover.”

“Yikes.”

“It could be worse.”

Lancelot nodded in agreement then excused himself, if he wanted to wake up on time he had to go to sleep soon. Merlin agreed with him and they both went to their separate rooms. One thing had changed about where Merlin slept; he now slept in the prince’s antechamber. That way if someone was sick enough or visiting, they could use Merlin’s old room and Merlin would be closer to Arthur for easier fun times at night. It was just after midnight when Merlin got back to the room. He climbed into bed with Arthur and wrapped his arms around him, quickly falling asleep.

 

The next morning Merlin woke to a knocking on the door. He slipped out of Arthur’s hold and answered it. It was Morgana.

“Good morning Lady Morgana. What do you need?”

“Arthur. Something happened to the king last night and I thought he should know.” Morgana whispered the next part. “I think it was Morgause. She came into my room last night and told me Uther’s reign would soon be over.”

Merlin nodded seriously. Now wasn’t the time to worry about Arthur knowing his secret. ‘Dammit Morgause! Stop ruining my plans!’

He ran over to Arthur’s bed and shook him harshly awake. “Merlin, stop.” he grumbled.

“No! Arthur your father is hurt!” Arthur shot out of bed and struggled into his clothes. Merlin just managed to fix his shirt before he took off out the door, Merlin close behind.

When Arthur burst into his father’s room, Gaius and Morgana were already there. Gwen came in shortly after and hugged Morgana close. Arthur looked on the verge of crying like his sister was but he repressed it, waiting for what Gaius had to say.

“He’s been poisoned, that much I know. But I do not know what he was poisoned with. I’ll have to take a sample of his blood to test for it. I can, however, tell you it is strong. He will live for four days at most.” They all nodded and Gaius left the room shortly after with a sample of the king’s blood. It was only then that Arthur fell to his knees and began to quietly sob. Merlin gathered him into his arms and let him cry onto his shoulder. Morgana and Gwen knew about their relationship. They had wanted them to get together since day one.

The two servants shared a look and a nod. They would leave their masters alone with their father for a while so they could help Gaius find the cure faster. Merlin helped Arthur to his feet and brought him over to Morgana who grabbed hold of her brother, both letting go of their servants. Merlin left a note on Uther’s bed so they knew where to find them when they calmed down. Outside the door were the knights, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. Merlin shook his head and told them to follow him. The group of seven quickly made their way down to Gaius’s to help him.

“Have you figured out what it is?” Guinevere asked.

“Yes. It is the poison of a basilisk. It is incurable unless we can find more venom to make an antidote from. If you go after it you cannot look at it at all. It’s gaze is even deadlier than its poison. One look and you die, one look through something and you will be sent into a coma you will never wake up from. If Morgause is behind this then she thought this through well.”

Merlin looked Gaius right in the eye. “What if I just went?”

Everyone besides the old man and Lancelot burst into outrage. Merlin was too weak to do this. Not strong enough to take on a basilisk even if it was only a small snake.

“Men! Hold on and let’s hear is reasoning.” Lancelot shouted. They quieted down even if it was reluctantly. Merlin had a pensive look on his face. He had to tell them he had magic and could use it to get the venom without looking at the snake.

“I can do this alone because I have magic. I was born with it. So I don’t have to look at it to kill it and get the venom.”

Merlin closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the insults he was sure would come. But they never did. He opened his eyes to see the others staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Y-you have magic?” Leon stuttered. The sorcerer nodded. Lancelot moved so he was in front of his friend, he wouldn’t let them hurt Merlin if they tried. Leon looked at Lancelot, “And you knew?”

“I did. I never turned him in because he helped me kill the gryffin and all the magic I’ve ever seen him use was to save our lives. It’s how he stopped Gwen from being executed for magic she never used.”

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to leave it to you then. Merlin’s a good guy and I’ve seen him lie. He can’t do it to save his life.” Gwaine stated. Percival nodded in agreement.

“You used it to save our father from the water sickness didn’t you?” Gwen asked. Merlin nodded and the two siblings knew they could trust him. Leon was torn, he wanted to turn the boy in but he had done so much good with his magic. He decided until Merlin did something bad, he would keep the secret.

“Alright Merlin. We’ll keep it a secret. Does Arthur know about this?”

“No, I was going to ask him what he would do if I did have magic but then Morgana knocked on the door with news of Uther so I couldn’t. I better go now though if I want to get back in time.”

Lancelot looked at Merlin. “I’m coming with you. You still need protection on the way there because he can’t have people see you use your magic and turn you in.”

Merlin would have argued but he had to agree with the reasoning. “Alright. How do we kill it though?”

Gaius spoke up again, “Get it to smell a weasel. Preferably live or freshly killed. The weasel will die in the process but it will take the basilisk’s life with it. And if that doesn’t work, make it look at a mirror. It will be killed by its own power.”

Lancelot and Merlin nodded. “I’ll pack everything up, Lance, you and the others see if you can get a mirror and weasel.”

Everyone agreed and went to find what they needed. Gwen would get the mirror while the men looked for a weasel. It took a half hour with all of them searching different parts of the palace but Percival found one and wrapped it in a thick cloth and brought it to Merlin. The warlock sent him to get the others and cast a sleeping spell on the rodent and put it in the pack that had the mirror in it. They were all back in time to see the two horses packed up and ready to leave in search of a basilisk. The knights and Gwen bid the pair goodbye as they ran towards the forest. They had promised to keep the sad ward and prince company and offer comfort whenever they could, leaving Merlin with a slightly lighter heart as he left.

Once in the forest, Merlin used his magic to track down the closest basilisk. It was surprisingly close, less than a day’s ride from Camelot. Merlin kept his magic going the entire trip. He couldn’t afford to lose his way right now. There was too much at risk. Neither of them said a word until Merlin pulled his horse to a stop.

“Stay here, it’s just a little further ahead. I can go from here to get it.” The knight nodded and kept the horses in place as he waited for Merlin to return after he left with the pack that had the weasel and mirror in it.

Merlin woke the weasel when he was close to the snake and let it go. He waited to hear a noise that signified they were dead. Until he heard it Merlin stood completely still, not daring to move in case he missed the noise. It took almost ten minutes when he heard the weasel squeak. He ran to it and used his mind’s eye to look at where he was. The venomous snake was indeed dead in front of the weasel. Merlin thanked every god and goddess he could think of while he wrapped the snake in the cloth the weasel had been in and put it in the bag. He situated the mirror so if it wasn’t dead like he thought, the first thing it would see was the mirror and it would die anyway. He ran back to Lancelot and leaped onto the horse, both men were flying back to the castle, not even stopping when night fell or their stomachs growled. When they arrived at the palace, they handed off the bag to Gaius before collapsing to the ground asleep. Percy caught them both before they could hit the ground and placed them in the spare room, Merlin on the bed and Lance the one Gaius normally slept on.

 

By morning the antidote was finished and the the sorcerer and knight were rested enough to wake up. Merlin followed his uncle to the king’s room where he found Arthur and Morgana sleeping leaning on the side of the bed. He woke them both and told them he and Lancelot had managed to get the last thing needed to make the antidote. Both hugged him and then watched as the physician gave Uther the medicine.

“It will take a while for him to wake up, but he will make a full recovery.” Gaius left with Morgana and the two men went to Arthur’s room.

“Merlin, I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“The don’t. I know you did the same for me when you got the flower to make the antidote when I was poisoned. Think of it as repaying you.” Merlin then brought Arthur’s face in for a tender kiss to reassure him everything would be fine.

The kiss slowly became more intense until the two were pulling at each other’s clothes. Merlin broke free of Arthur long enough to lock the door and block the windows so no one would see them. He then returned to his blonde lover and pushed him down on the bed, removing their shirts and trousers and placing tender kisses along Arthur’s body as if he were worshipping it.

Merlin didn’t plan on being rough this time. This was a time to make love, not to just fuck the crap out of Arthur. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of oil he began keeping in their room for times like this, he poured some on his hand and put the bottle back in its previous place. He separated from their liplock, a string of saliva connecting them. After spreading the oil along his fingers and using the tiniest bit of magic so it went unnoticed to warm the oil, he slid one finger into his prince and started preparing him. One quickly became two and then three, and before long the ravenette was lining his cock up with the blonde’s hole.

Merlin slowly pushed in, leaning over Arthur to nibble at his neck and using one hand to play with a nipple. Arthur used his hands to pull Merlin into a french kiss, swallowing each other’s moans. Once Merlin was fully seated in the prince’s tight heat, he flipped them over so Arthur was on top. Merlin sunk deeper into Arthur and they both let out breathy moans of pleasure. Merlin removed his hands from his lovers hips and let him take control of the pace.

Arthur started slowly, placing his hands on Merlin’s chest to keep his balance and shifting onto his knees, rising up and down on Merlin’s dick. After he adjusted, he started going faster and faster, throwing his head back in the pleasure he got from each drop. Each drop brought a new wave of fire coursing through his body. And when Merlin began playing with his cock and nipples the waves only got more intense. Soon enough Arthur was cumming, his seed landing on Merlin’s torso. The sudden tightening forced Merlin to cum deep into Arthur since he was fully seated inside his prince.

Arthur fell forward and Merlin pulled himself out. The warlock placed a kiss on Arthur’s forehead and slipped them back into their clothes after cleaning them up. Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair as he fell asleep. Once he was, Merlin stood and left the room. But not before placing a note on one of the pillows telling Arthur where he went in case he woke up before he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! There will be smut in almost every chapter in varying degrees and varying types. It'll get even more creative when Merlin finally manages to tell Arthur about his magic. ;P


	3. Secrets Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally tells Arthur and the other knights. The only thing he has to worry about now is if one of them will betray him. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> And by the way, you know how I kept calling him a sorcerer in the first two? Well those should all be warlock but since I'm too lazy to change it you'll just have to deal with the change. It explains why in the chapter so I don;t have to say much else now.  
> I'd love it if you guys gave me some kink or sex ideas. Because if I decide to put at least a little sex in every chapter I'm gonna run out of ideas fast. So help me out a bit? You won't be disappointed!

Merlin repeated the process he had done on Arthur the first time they did it in the forest. He dressed them and went down to the kitchen to get food for them both. When the cook asked how the prince was, Merlin could only shrug and tell them he was still asleep. He met Morgana on the way back. She looked much better than she had the previous day, but he knew she was still rattled.

“Good morning Merlin. Had a nice night with Arthur?” Morgana managed a smirk at his red face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t even try to lie. I know that you and Arthur are together and have done it, I won’t tell anyone though, both of you would get into a lot of trouble. I can get you both the day to relax if you want. I’ve been given the time and I can use the same reasoning for Arthur. I know that you would follow him around anyway.”

Merlin pursed his lips, thinking about the offer. “Hold on for an answer. Arthur is still sleeping and I want to see how he’s doing before I decide anything.”

Morgana nodded and let Merlin go, but not before he told her she wanted to talk to her later, after he dressed Arthur down to go to sleep. The sorceress nodded and went on her way as Merlin went on his original path. Although this time he was going faster, wanting to get to Arthur faster.

Once Merlin got there, he set the tray down on the desk and shook the prince awake. Arthur groaned but didn’t show any other sign of being awake.

“Is this going to be like that story about the prince who had to wake the princess with a kiss? I wouldn’t mind that.”

Arthur sat up, “No Merlin, no.”

“Well you’re no fun. Morgana stopped me on the way back from the kitchen. She said if you wanted she could get you the day to relax, not have to worry about your duties. I told her I would ask you first.”

Arthur looked at Merlin before laying back down and staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful face. “I think I will.”

Merlin smirked. “I’ll tell her right away and I’ll be sure that we aren’t disturbed.” When Arthur nodded Merlin left the room and went to Morgana’s.

 

“Lady Morgana, may I come in?”

“Yes. Did Arthur say yes?”

“He did. We’ll be staying his room for the day so maybe you could distract them? Keep them out of his room?”

“I can do that. And good for you I already told them yes. I would have told them to give Arthur the time to relax even if he had said no. And what is it you want to talk about? Can’t we talk here?”

“Too many possible ears. It’s something rather private.”

Morgana gave him a nod and dismissed him. Merlin smiled to himself when he left the room. She probably thought he meant to talk about Arthur. No. Something a bit different. In the meantime, he had to find a way to convince his love that magic itself is neutral, it’s the people who use it that are bad and corrupt.

When Merlin entered the room, he didn’t see Arthur in his bed. He wandered the room looking for him. Then he remembered something. He sat on the bed and waited. Arthur wasn’t too good with patience so all Merlin had to do was wait. It took a little longer than he expected, but eventually Arthur came out from the bathroom.

“Well you’re no fun.”

Merlin shrugged. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

Arthur nodded, “What is it?”

“I was wondering what you would do if I told you I had magic? I mean, I know that you’re a little more against it because of the king and how many people have tried to kill you with magic, but I can’t help but wonder.”

Arthur blinked at the unexpected question. But of course Merlin would ask one like that. He’s Merlin. “I don’t know. I suppose I’d feel betrayed that you hadn’t told me sooner but I’d eventually realize you feared my father finding out. But I think after adjusting I would come yo accept it. You have had a lot of chances to kill me already and you haven’t so I really have no reason to truly hate you.”

He saw Merlin lose tension in his body at his answer. “Merlin, do you actually have magic?”

Merlin looked him right in the eye, his eyes conveying feelings of worry and fear. “Yes.”

Arthur’s eyes flew wide. “What?”

“I have magic. But I’m not a sorcerer; I’m a warlock, someone who was born with magic. I wanted to tell you since day one but I was scared you would tell your father and I didn’t want to die. Please understand. I-I really never would try to kill you. Never.”

Arthur closed his mouth and let his eyes narrow back down. He took a deep breathe before he spoke. “Show me. Show me your magic.”

Merlin looked happier that Arthur hadn’t yelled at him. He cupped his hands together and whispered a spell into them, his eyes flashing gold. Arthur looked in awe at his eyes then the teo butterflies that emerged from his now open hands. One was a striking Pendragon red and gold and the other was a deep blue and gold. Arthur realized immediately that they were him and Merlin.

“Beautiful. You’ve been able to use magic since birth?”

“Yes. I was bullied for it but it was fine. I always managed to prank them with it later. But I did have to be careful of Old Man Simmons. He hated me. I’ve been using magic since before I could even crawl.”

Arthur hummed in response, watching the two butterflies dance around the room circling each other. Though he often saw the blue one, Merlin, circling around the red one, him, in a protective manor. “How many times have you saved my life?”

“I have honestly lost count. You tend to when the giy you’re protecting is such a trouble magnet.”

Arthur’s gaze snapped to Merlin as he tackled him back onto the bed. They rolled about, hitting each other playfully with the occasional pillow before they ended up side by side on their backs. Both men were laughing a bit at their childish antics but loving the idea that they could do this with each other. Arthur broke the silence first.

“Does anyone else know? Does anyone else in the castle have magic?”

“Lancelot knows. I enchanted his javelin so he could kill the griffin. He refused to take the glory and that’s why he left. Gwaine might know, he’s a lot more observant than you would think and he might have told Percival about it. So one knows for sure and two might. Morgana has magic. Her nightmares are actually visions of the future if let alone. I’m going to talk to her about it later. She’s scared about her abilities as a witch and I want her to know she’s not alone and can trust you to know. Otherwise I fear she may turn to the dark side with Morgause. She is a very persuasive witch.”

“What is the difference between a warlock or witch and a sorcerer or sorceress? You speak as if they’re two different things.”

“They are.” Merlin sat up and leaned against the bed frame. “Warlocks and witches are born with their magical abilities. Usually they don’t emerge until their teenage years but I’m a slightly special case. I can tell you that story later. Now sorcerers and sorceresses are people who are taught magic. Anyone has the capability to perform it, it’s just that natural born magic users are stronger, more intuned with magic, and can control the four elements. Any other questions?”

“Yes. Is magic evil?”

“No. The user is the evil one. Magic is a power of nature and is completely neutral. But the power it has can corrupt people and they use magic for evil.”

“Huh. Does magic have a it’s own mind? Sometimes the way people talk about it makes it seem like it’s alive somehow.”

“It kind of is. Magic acts differently depending on the owner and how they use it. I’ll use mine for an example. I like to help people so my magic is better at healing and protection spells than any other spells. If I were a more violent person it would be better at offensive spells. So magic is alive in a way.”

“Alright. Can it be used even if you’re unconscious?”

“Yeah, it can. I’ve actually done it before. Remember when I was poisoned trying that drink?” Arthur nodded. “Then I’m sure you remember that ball of light. That was me. I was using spells in my subconscious to protect you.”

“I’m gaining more and more respect for magic with every story you tell me.”

“It’s complex but simple once you can grasp it. Should we tell the others?”

“I believe it would be a good idea. That way you can use your magic more often on patrols or quests. Do you mind getting them for me?”

“Of course not. I’ll be right back.” Merlin stole a kiss from his love before he walked out the door to find the others.  He didn’t want Arthur to think he was the last to find out even though he was, so every time he saw one, he told them to act surprised when he told them.

It took a while because not all of them were in the same place. Leon was the easiest to find, out in the training yard with the new knights. He told Leon Arthur wanted him and asked if he knew where the others were. The older knight nodded and told Merlin where everyone was. The Warlock thanked him and went on his way to get the others. Elyan was helping Gwen and Lancelot was there too. That made it easier for him. Gwaine and Percival were at the tavern, Percy having stopped Gwaine from drinking more that five pints before paying and dragging the man out where Merlin found them. He told them and they walked with Merlin back to the prince’s room.

The others were waiting when the three entered the room and Merlin closed and locked the door. He then walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Arthur spoke first.

“There is something we wanted to tell you. It’s very important this stays a secret so swear upon your titles as Knights of the Round Table you will keep it a secret.” He got nods from all of them and turned to Merlin, letting him know it was his turn. But before he could speak, Gwaine interrupted him.

“That you two finally got together? Come on, we know that already!”

“That’s not it. Something a lot more deadly for me personally.” Gwaine’s laughter stopped. “What I want to tell you really could mean my death if anyone else were to find out. So if you tell anyone I’ll hunt you and the ones you tell down and kill you.”

Everyone’s, including Arthur’s, eyes widened and mouth gaped.

“No I won’t kill you but I will make you regret it.” They seemed to settle slightly at this and a look of understanding crossed Lancelot’s face. The man began to inch his way closer to Merlin.

“I’m a warlock. A naturally born magic user. And the last dragonlord. I forgot to mention that to Arthur earlier.”

“WHAT?!” a chorus of shouts came. Lancelot didn’t know about the dragonlord thing but if he could accept the male as a warlock he could accept him as a dragonlord too. He stepped between the other knights and Merlin, watching Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

“So wait, Balinor was your father?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t know until Gaius told me before we left to find him.”

“A natural born magic user right under our noses the entire time. King Uther would not be please to know that.” Leon spoke. “I won’t tell him, but we do need to be sure he doesn’t find out.”

Elyan and Percival kept quiet while Gwaine shot up from his seat. “YES! I knew it! You do know magic!”

“Yes I do.”

“Can you show them what you told me earlier?”

“Yeah. Give me a moment to remember the spell.” Merlin closed his eyes to search for the spell. Once he found it he spoke it and the knights heard what Merlin had told Arthur minutes ago.

The men blinked. So that’s what magic was like and the differences.

“Man, magic is a lot more complicated than I thought.” Gwaine said scratching the back of his head.

“What? Did you actually think that it’s just reciting some spell and it happens? No. If it were then everyone in the land would use it all the time. There are costs for every spell. Except Dark Magic. Never get involved in that. It causes nothing but pain and destruction because it bypasses laws that regular magic abide by. Nasty stuff Dark Magic.”

With that said, they spent a few more minutes discussing different topics before they had to leave to finish their duties. Merlin and Arthur stayed in the room, waiting until the door was closed before Merlin pounced on Arthur.

Merlin caught him in a deep and passionate kiss that he returned just as fervently. Merlin started trailing his hand up Arthur’s arm to his neck where he pulled backwards at his hair, exposing his neck. The warlock attacked the flawless skin, leaving light marks everywhere.

“This will have to be fast. I still have to talk to Morgana.” Arthur only moaned a reply. Merlin only smirked as he drew out more moans from the prince. They were so delectable and could out-class a whore. They were the sluttiest sound to ever cross Merlin’s ears. “You know, I’ve never told you how slutty you sound when you moan like that. I rather enjoy it.”

And before Arthur knew it, Merlin had murmured another spell. This was different. He could feel invisible hands and tongues all over his body. Some were at his chest, others at his inner thighs. Some of them were even playing along his spine. Of course, his lover’s own hands and mouth were apart of the fray, they just got the best spots.

Merlin’s mouth was lapping at Arthur’s prick like it was his favorite candy. His fingers playing with his hole like a game he had to win. Arthur could do nothing but writhe and moan under the touches. He was so hot, like magma was building beneath his skin and ready to burst forth. He felt his lower stomach coil, ready for release. But Merlin skipped out last second, as if he could sense how close his prince was. The spell broke as Merlin shifted positions. The powerful magic user was now sitting on the edge of the bed with Arthur on his lap, his arsehole hovering over his lover’s rod. Arthur gave him a nod and he was suddenly being lowered onto Merlin. Since Merlin had only used two fingers, it stung more than it had before, but nothing he couldn't handle. Soon enough the long, thick cock was buried entirely inside him. Arthur’s arms wrapped around Merlin’s neck and shoulder while he buried his face into his neck and shoulder junction, biting down on the skin so hard it bled. It didn’t bother Merlin though, he could heal it later.

Now he took a tight hold of Arthur’s hips and started moving him up and down. The future king only bit down harder as the pace increased in speed and roughness.

“Come on now, I wanted to hear that beautiful voice of your’s. Please?” Arthur released the skin and started panting and moaning like there was no tomorrow. The sounds made Merlin groan in anticipation as he increased the rhythm.  

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and moan after groan after whimper after pant. The rhythm had been forgotten and now Merlin was rutting into Arthur like it was the last thing he would ever do. It sent the blonde over the edge.

He came over both their torsos with Merlin’s name on his lips, sending Merlin tumbling over with him. Merlin had a similar sound come from his lips but as Arthur’s name instead of Merlin’s.

They laid back and stayed still for a good couple minutes before Merlin used his magic to clean and dress them both. He placed a tired Arthur under the blankets and gave him a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room. He had just enough energy to talk to Morgana before he needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember to leave any ideas you have, I'm open to all. Also, updates may start getting a bit choppy now that school is gonna be starting again. So updates won't be as regular anymore and more just whenever I have time to write and post. Wish me luck!


	4. Morgana's relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin helps Morgana understand the basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and from here on out updates are going to be really choppy until June. I go back to school on Monday so I'll have homework to do and I'll be too lazy to get on a type afterwards. Sorry. But I will update them.

Merlin slipped out of the room quietly and went to Morgana’s. It was about the time he said he would talk with her. He knocked on the door and when he heard Morgana’s permission, he went in.

“Hello Morgana. Mind if we go somewhere more quiet?”

“Of course. Give me a moment to change.”

“I’ll wait outside.” The lady nodded and Merlin stepped outside the room. Several minutes later Morgana came out with a hood on. She let him lead and she followed. He took her down to the cavern where the dragon used to be, no one was ever down there, after distracting the guards.

“What did you want to talk to me about Merlin?”

“Your nightmares. I know what they are.”

“Really? Please tell me what they are!” She jumped when she heard Merlin say he understood what they were. Maybe she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

“Yes, I do and I plan on it. Your nightmares are visions and visions like your’s are magic, just as you suspected. But before you start getting too scared, I want to tell you something else. They can be controlled now that you know what they are. I’ll help you.”

Morgana looked at him confused. “How can you help me? You don’t have...” A look of astonishment crossed her face.

“Yeah, I have magic. You’re like me, you were born with it but unlike me, your’s appeared sooner and in visions. I can help you master spells and anything else you would need to help you control your magic. It will be powerful because you were born with it so the hardest part of training will be learning to control it.”

“D-does this mean I’m evil? That I’ll have to leave?”

“No. I’ve known how to use magic the entire time I’ve been in the palace. You don't have to hide it around Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon, or Elyan. They know about me and I’m not in the dungeons.”

“But what about being magic being evil?”

Merlin sighed. “Magic itself is not evil. It’s the intentions of the person using it who are evil. Magic is the power of nature and is therefore completely neutral. King Uther is bitter because of the price he had to pay the last time he used magic. I can tell you the story later. Magic abides by laws I can also tell you later during actual lessons. But the one I tell you now is very important. Every time magic is used, there is a price paid. Normally it’s paid through your energy but if the spell messed with life, another life must be given in return. The user has no control over the life taken in return; it could be a poor old man living on the streets or a high duke, magic sees everyone equally.”

“Is there a difference between a warlock or witch and a sorcerer or sorceress?.”

“There is. Warlocks and witches are born with their magical abilities.Sorcerers and sorceresses are people who are taught magic. Anyone has the capability to perform it, it’s just that natural born magic users are stronger, more intuned with magic, and can control the four elements.”

“Does magic have a it’s own mind?”

“Sort of. Magic acts differently depending on the owner and how they use it. I’ll use mine for an example. I like to help people so my magic is better at healing and protection spells than any other spells. If I were a more violent person it would be better at offensive spells. So magic is alive in a way.”

“What about if you’re unconscious?”

“It can be done. I’ve done it before. When I was poisoned and Arthur went to get the flower that was needed for the antidote I cast a spell that allowed him to see when he was trapped in a dark cave.”

Morgana looked on into the cave. “Magic really is amazing isn’t it?”

Merlin smiled and followed her gaze. “It is. Oh, I’m also a dragonlord. The last one after Uther wiped them all out except my father.”

“He did what?” Morgana’s head snapped around, face filling with confused worry and anger.

“Calm down. I don’t entirely blame him. It has something to do with the story about why he turned bitter towards magic.”

“Will you tell me?”

“I suppose I have to. You see, when Uther and his wife tried having a baby it never worked. Arthur’s mother was barren. But Uther looked to a powerful witch for help to gain an heir and son. That was Nimueh. She helped and gave them Arthur. But like I said, a life for a life, Arthur’s mother was the life taken for his. Nimueh tried to explain but Uther had none of it and she fled. It was that incident that turned Uther against magic for the rest of his life.”

“Oh my gods. Does Arthur know?”

Merlin nodded sadly, “He doesn’t. It’s Uther’s place to tell him that. He’s kept secrets about both of your births but I will not tell more. Uther kept it secret for a reason and I have to respect that.”

“Then why tell me about Arhur’s?”

“Because it was the only way to tell you why Uther outlawed magic.”

Morgana nodded and they sat there in silence. Eventually she told him she was going back to her room, she could deal with the visions now that she knew what they were. The warlock nodded and followed her, he created a distraction for them to get through without being noticed and they went their separate ways to reach their rooms.

Slipping back in with Arthur, Merlin quickly fell asleep, happy Morgana finally knew the truth and that she wasn’t alone; that he would help her.


	5. The Final Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Merlin get better at magic and Arthur learns more about it himself even if he never uses it. Morgana meets Morgause and when she returns to the castle to inform the others of the plan, she hears something rather...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a good while and for that I am sorry, but I'm running out of ideas. I've had to speed it up since last time because of that. But don't worry, it still reads smooth enough that you shouldn't really notice the speed change.  
> Well, have fun reading!

The next few weeks were rather uneventful. Morgana and Merlin trained together every three days in the dragon’s old prison. Merlin found the witch was equally talented in both defensive and offensive spells, something very few could do. Together they gained more and more strength and knowledge about magic. Morgana told Arthur about it and he just smiled and said he was glad he could hear it from her.

“We can do what he can to help magic users who are innocent and those who are accused even if they haven’t used it but remember, there is only so much that can be done until Uther dies and I take over.” Arthur said. “So don't let him get to you too much.”

Morgana nodded. “Yes, I know. But I feel so bad for Merlin. He’s seen how our kind are treated when he never dealt with it back in Ealdor. Did you know the first thing he saw when he got here was the execution of a man accused of magic?”

“No, I didn’t. I’m rather surprised he didn’t just leave after that.”

“So am I but Merlin probably needed to get away from Ealdor for a while. They seemed to know he could use magic. Remember Will?”

“Yes, he said he had used magic but looking back now I guess it was Merlin and Will was taking the blame. He had a good friend in Will.”

“That he did. Well, I’m going to meet Morgause and see what her next plan of action is. She left me a note telling me to meet her in the forest soon.”

“Alright, but make sure she doesn’t find out you’re not on her side anymore.”

“I will. I’m rather good at acting and lying is you hadn’t noticed. Now go and have fun with Merlin. I know you want to.”

Arthur sputtered as Morgana laughed and walked away. His ears were heavily tinted with his blush and his cheeks were pinker than usual. He stood up and went to find Merlin anyway.

 

Morgana had finally reached the area of the forest where she would meet Morgause. She was nervous, this was her first meeting with her sister since she had returned to Arthur’s side. But she quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of her head when Morgause appeared.

“Sister, it is so good to see you again. I’m sorry it took me so long to finally be able to see you but problems arose that I had to take care of.”

“It’s alright. You’re here now and that’s all that matters. Do you have a new plan to get rid of Uther?”

“Yes.” Morgause told Morgana her plan. How she would get the Cup of Life and use it to make an immortal army and they could overthrow Uther and Morgana would be crowned Queen of Camelot. They could decide what to do with Uther when the time came and Morgause would kill Cenred and take over his kingdom.

Morgana internally paled at parts of the plan. She had to make sure she told Arthur and Merlin when she returned. “Very well. I’ll be sure that they will be completely unaware of what will soon befall them. They will never see it coming.”

The other smiling, she nodded and bid Morgana goodnight and left. Morgana walked towards the castle, breaking into a run when she could no longer hear Morgause’s footfalls. Once at the castle she went to Arthur’s room, about to knock on the door when she heard a moan. She froze. She knew they did it but she had never actually heard them! The dark haired girl back away from the door when she heard a shout.

“Gods! Merlin, m-more!”

She froze again. Arthur was the one taking it? Her view on her brother will never be the same again. Casting a quick and quiet silencing spell that would last the night over their room, she ran back to her own, getting changed and slipping into bed. The plan could wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have any ideas for me at all, please put them in a comment. You may not see them right away, but they will appear sooner or later.  
> And yes, I also realize this is A LOT shorter than my chapters usually are, but that's only because I didn't want to take it past where I did. That and like I said, I'm running out of ideas. So whether it's about the storyline or for sex of any sort, SEND ME AN IDEA!!!   
> I love you guys, see you next time!


	6. The Wrench in the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and for that I am sorry. But even though It's summer I've still been kinda busy. No not really, I've had my nose buried in everything Teen Wolf for the past week and before that I had writer's block and was too lazy to do anything.  
> Sorry, I love you guys!  
> Anyway, chapters are getting short even though I don't want them to but I think after this, I might be able to start making them longer again. Mostly because after this, very few things are going to really line up with canon and I'll be able to let my mind go wild. YAY!

Morgana woke early the next morning and got herself ready. When Gwen came in she told her she had the morning to do as she pleased, even if that meant flirting with Lancelot. Gwen blushed and bit her lip at that. Morgana laughed and shooed her away as she stepped out of the room herself. She then made her way to her brother’s room and knocked on the door. She was not opening the door and getting an eyeful.

Merlin opened the door fully dressed, she discreetly looked over his shoulder at Arthur, he was still dead to the world but had his nightwear on. “Anything you need Morgana?”

“I need you to wake Arthur, I have Morgause’s latest plan. It’s very far from pleasant.”

“Alright. Give me ten minutes and knock again. I’ll tell you if Arthur’s fully awake or not.”

Morgana let out a small giggle. “He never was a morning person.”

Merlin let out his own chuckle before closing the door, though not before Morgana told him to start placing silencing spells over the room at night. He caught her meaning and just barely managed to keep down the blush trying to stain his cheeks. He nodded in response and closed the door.

Morgana waited five minutes before hearing a thud and used a spell to see what had happened. She almost laughed out loud seeing the sight. Merlin had pulled Arthur off the bed, the sheets coming with him. She knocked again and the door opened, letting her in. Arthur was grumbling and pouting a bit as he clung to Merlin, keeping him rooted to the bed. Merlin must have opened the door with magic.

“So, what’s Morgause’s plan?” Merlin asked, getting straight to the point. This made Arthur perk up and let go of Merlin.

“She plans on getting the cup of life and turning Cendred’s men into an immortal army to overthrow Camelot. Merlin, she especially wants you and Arthur dead and told me to kill the both of you.”

Arthur bit his lip. He wasn’t sure of what to do at all.

“Uther can’t know of this,” Merlin spoke, “The cup is safer where it is now with the druids. Uther will want to bring the cup here but that would require moving it and honestly, it would be easy for Morgause to ambush us on our return.”

“Yes. I will do what I can but I don’t think we can keep it from him until the events come to pass.” Morgana worried.

Arthur finally spoke up, “He may listen to reason. I could argue what Merlin said as my own words. Maybe he would listen then.”

“Hopefully.” Merlin and Morgana replied.

The days passed by and Morgana held to her word to try and keep what Morgause was doing away from Uther. Her, Merlin, and Arthur still met every so often to discuss things and how they could stop the evil witch and for Merlin to show Morgana new spells. The two magic users had showed Arthur the cave in which the dragon had been kept in so they were meeting there now. It allowed Arthur to become more accustomed to magic too.

Soon enough he was watching them more than planning. Arthur was amazed by what magic could do. He also realized this is how Merlin got most of his chores done. Magic. But he didn’t fault him for it, he did give his manservant a lot to do. That didn’t mean he would lighten it though, he had been doing well enough so far, why change what was clearly within Merlin’s capabilities?

But then the day Uther found out came.

Arthur was summoned to the throne room one day and he heeded the summons. He entered the room, Merlin coming in behind him and standing off to the side.

“Arthur, Cendred has plans of stealing the mortal cup. I wish to bring it here for safe keeping.”

Arthur put on his best confused face, “But father, why take it from who has protected it for many years?”

“Because I do not trust the druids. They are evil creatures of magic.”

“Yes but bringing it to Camelot would require moving it and leaving troops open to ambush. Even if they are well trained, there are downsides to doing this.”

Uther narrowed his eyes, “And what downsides would those be?”

“A large group sent to get the cup would draw too much attention even if it brings the protection needed. And a small group may be discrete, but there is little protection to stop the cup from being stolen. I just cannot see how this is a good idea.”

“You sound as if you think the druids are good.”

“I assure you that is not the case,” Even as his said it, Arthur knew he was lying through his teeth. The druids were peaceful and hadn’t given him any reason at all to think of them otherwise, “But if they have kept the cup safe this long, why would they let it be taken now?”

The king remained silent and gave a motion for his son to leave. Arthur left gladly, Merlin following like a shadow. Soon enough they were in the cave with Morgana.

“Let’s hope he listen to your words. If not I doubt the kingdom will remain standing.” Morgana said. The boys could only nod in agreement. This was far from good. If Uther sent out a party to get the cup, the chances of actually getting the cup to Camelot were slim at best.

“If he does then what do we do?” Arthur asked. They all knew there was still a high possibility of Uther sending men to get the cup.

“We do what we can to stop it. I should be able to find a spell to stop them.” Merlin replied. He knew this meant calling on the dragon, something he hated doing, but also something he knew could be necessary. “For now let’s just sit and wait. We can’t do much more as it is.”

The half-siblings nodded and they left, no one seeing them leave and go their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end?

As it turns out, Uther did send knights to retrieve the cup. It was without Arthur’s notice until he saw some of the knights were missing from training. On the outside he would have seemed perfectly calm, accepting that the cup was being brought to Camelot. The inside was a different story. He was seething. He knew Uther’s choice would be prejudiced due to his opinion of magic, but he thought that his father would also see reason in the fact that many have tried to take the cup from the druids yet none succeeded. He wanted to speak with his father but he wouldn’t. It would do no good and Arthur couldn’t change what had already happened. 

So he took some of his anger out on the knights. He started out as they normally did but slowly made it more and more difficult for them as training went on. None of the knights noticed the gradual change even though they were rather winded by the time Arthur let them go.

“He sent men didn’t he.” Merlin’s words were more of a statement than a question. He knew by Arthur’s foul mood and extra chores that the king had done exactly that.

“Yes! I want to say I can’t believe it but I can!”

“Then we’ll just have to deal with what happens next. I’ll see if I can find a way to stop the immortal army that’s bound to come.” Arthur nodded. It really was all they could do.

“Merlin, can you try to figure out what our next move will be? You're more versed in magic.”

“Of course. I’ll see you tonight if that’s alright.”

“Yes, go. Figure out what our next move will be.” Because Arthur knew that he was new to magic and he knew it was better to leave this to Merlin.

“I will. But first...” Merlin trailed off as he pushed Arthur onto the bed and dropped to his knees. The warlock pulled the prince’s pants down and took his cock in his hand and began stroking it. His eyes glowed gold as he used a spell to lock the door and close the windows and looked at Arthur’s bright blue eyes with a smirk planted firmly on his face. “I think you need to relax.”

Merlin gave the stiffening member a squeeze, relishing in the short yelp it pulled from Arthur. Then he licked a stripe from the base to the tip with the tip of his tongue, teasing the blonde even more. Once he reached the tip he engulfed it halfway down and sucked hard, twisting the bottom half with his hand. Merlin bobbed up and down, taking more in with every down and giving it another hard suck every so often.

Arthur put his hand in Merlin’s dark hair and pulled at it while he tried not to groan too loudly. He didn’t want anyone to come knocking. His head fell backward as he clenched his jaw, a low groan fighting it’s way through his lips. 

“Gods, Merlin.”

Merlin had taken it all in by now and swallowed instead of sucking. Arthur thrust into the unexpected action. Not that he went anywhere, Merlin was keeping his hips pinned down with both hands now. Once again Merlin bobbed and sucked but now he was swallowing too, not giving his prince a second to regain his bearings.

“M-Merlin!” Arthur shouted as he came down Merlin’s throat. 

The warlock swallowed it with ease, not choking or sputtering once. He pulled back and wiped his bottom lip with his thumb and kissed Arthur. Arthur hummed into the kiss smiled when the parted.

“Feeling better?” Merlin asked.

“Much.”

"Good, now go do your prince stuff while I figure out what we do from here ok?" Arthur nodded and Merlin left to think and do his chores.

 

By the end of the day Merlin knew he would have to speak with Morgana in the morning. She had passed him and said 'tonight', meaning Morgause was meeting with her that night to tell her of the plan. That was good because the warlock couldn't think of anything without  know what Morgause was planning.

He went to his room and laid down for a few moments, waiting for everyone else in the castle to fall asleep before sneaking into Arthur's bed and spooning around him. Merlin did one last check over the castle and the surrounding land one last time before finally allowing himself to sleep.

 

Merlin woke to the sun rising and smiled. He felt more refreshed than he thought he would. He then looked at his love only to find Arthur sprawled within his arms and a leg tangled with his own. He had to laugh, Arthur had some very interesting sleeping positions that Merlin had seen over the years.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered into his ear, “time to get up my love.”

“Mmm.”

“Artie, the sun’s up so you must be too.” Arthur still didn't move. Merlin sighed and whispered a spell that made Arthur feel like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. The prince shot up like a rocket and jumped out of bed. Merlin looked at him as if nothing had happened and smiled, “Morning my prince.”

Arthur glared, “Merlin.”

“Yes?”

“Never do that again.”

“Then get up before I have to resort to it.”

Arthur scowled at Merlin as the warlock spelled them clean and a set of clothes on them. Then Merlin got up and went down to the kitchen to get food for the two of them. Morgana walked past him and glanced at Arthur’s room. Merlin nodded, they would eat in Arthur’s room while Morgana told them of Morgause’s plan.

It wasn’t far after that they sat in the prince’s room, Morgana repeating what Morgause had told her. “She still has the same plans as before, for me to kill the both of you and turn Cendred’s men into an immortal army.  She plans on doing it tonight and has decided to kill him and take his place and wants me to become Queen here when she attacks. Which, from what she told me, would be within two weeks. We don’t have much time.”

Arthur’s brow wrinkled, clearly not liking what was happening one bit. Merlin had a look of deep thought on his face, he was going to have to ask the dragon. As much as it pained him.

“I’m going to have to ask the dragon. He’s the only one who would know how to defeat an immortal army. I’ll go now, before training starts so I should be back by the time it does.” Merlin said. No one said anything as he took the trays back down to the kitchen before making his way to a secluded section of the castle and transporting himself to a clearing in the forest where he called the dragon.

“What is it you need now young warlock?” Kilgharrah asked.

“Morgause plans on attacking with an immortal army made from Cendred’s men. How can I stop it? And don’t you dare give me riddle at a time like this!”

The dragon looked down at Merlin with distaste but he complied anyway, “Use the sword that I forged in my breathe before. It will kill those who get in your way. However, the most effective way to end the immortal army would be to empty the cup of the blood of the knights. Happy?”

“Thank you. Was that really so hard?” With that Merlin left to finish his chores. He had a bit of planning to do for this to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended up being a lot longer of a wait than I meant for it to be. And I can't apologize enough for that. This story just doesn't want to flow with me anymore and It'd been really hard to write it lately. However, I've managed to wrangle another chapter out of my writer's block and I'm working on chapter nine now.
> 
> It will be a while before I can update again and due to my writer's block chapters will be shorter than I'd like them to be. I do hope you enjoyed this update though and I'll work as hard as I can to get out the next chapters.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Merlin to train the knights in the way of magic and how to fight against it.

Merlin returned to training unnoticed to any but Arthur, much to his relief. He was used as a target again but now he could use spells to make the target lighter since it was a private session until around noon. Later Merlin would leave a little after noon to prepare a bath for Arthur and converse with Morgana and teach her how to better control her magic.

“I have what we need to take down Morgause. I can get it tonight as well.” Merlin said soon after arriving, Arthur already having briefed the knights on what they needed to know. “It’s a sword that was forged in a dragon’s breathe and it can kill anything. Including the immortal army she will have waiting to attack us.”

“Alright, who will use it though?” Arthur asked.

“I think Merlin should.” Lancelot spoke up, “It would be a magical sword and he stands the best chance at not losing it.” 

The rest of the knights nodded in agreement.

“Very well. Now come on, we’re training in the forest today. I want to practice against magic.”

“Princess has a brain!” Gwaine shouted. Only to trip over air. “Wha-? Merlin!”

“I didn’t do anything, it’s illegal to use magic within the walls of Camelot.”

“Sure you didn’t.” the playboy knight grumbled as he got up.

The group quickly and quietly made their way to the forest, Merlin running ahead to lay traps for the men to dodge and learn to see and find. The first one was an illusion since they’re the most common type of trap to lay on a non-magic user. It took the group a long while to get out of it, all trying to go back to the castle for one reason or another. When they finally did Merlin was standing not too far from them in a tree.

“You’ll need to get better at breaking those illusions and tricks. Sorcerers and sorceresses love to use them as distractions. Just remember one thing, does it make sense? Chances are they don’t know you or anything about you so the trick would just be something that would make anyone in general panic. One example would be their child or love is injured or deathly sick and dying. But if you can remember that you had seen them not too long ago and there’s no way for word to reach you that fast, it’s just not logical.”

The knights nodded and prepared for what was going to come next.

“Now, I’m going to go through a few other spells that a magical enemy will most likely use. This one heats up the hilt of your sword until you let go.” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the swords in their hands started to heat up slowly. “The trick to getting past this is to get rid of it quickly and maybe have a backup weapon on standby. It’s important you know what this feels like.”

By the time Merlin finished talking the knights had all dropped their weapons. Arthur, Leon, and Lancelot had daggers out while Gwaine and Elyan had grabbed rocks. Percival, on the other hand, had taken up a hand to hand combat stance. Merlin looked at them and made notes.

“Good, you all have backup ways of fighting. However, daggers and hand to hand would be the better option. If you throw rocks they can propel them back at you much harder and faster than you. Next are long range attacks. Usually fireballs or gusts of air to push you back.”

Merlin let loose a flurry of fireballs at his friends, studying how they dodged and noting who was better at keeping an eye on their enemy. As soon as he had that memorized he switched to pushing them back with strong gusts of wind. The knights struggled with this because while they can see fire, air has no color. Only Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan seemed proficient at dodging them. Finally Merlin stopped his barrage.

“You all did well with the fireballs, but remember to keep an eye on the one casting. It helps a lot to see where their hands move. And that leads into the next thing I’m going to say for wind attacks. Watch. Your. Enemy. You see where their hands go and you have a better chance at dodging. Only Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan were doing it consistently enough to help them.”

“What if we can’t find the sorcerer?” Leon asked.

“You should be able to find them easily. Darker magicals tend to wear dark colors and hoods. They also tend to not wear armor since they can use their magic to put up wards to protect themselves and avoid getting hit by weapons. Not to mention they usually stay at either the front or back of the fighting. That’s all I want to do today. Until you get better at getting through illusions and dodging the common fire and wind blasts, that is all we’re going to do.”

Merlin left at their nod to prepare another illusion for on their way back.

 

This time Arthur and Leon were the first to escape the illusion. Their years upon years of knight training and discipline helping them focus their minds and remember that it was an illusion and that it wasn’t real. Elyan was the last to get out of it which was understandable. While he was a good knight, he didn’t have the same training everyone else did and it was harder for him to focus his mind.

“We’ll keep working on it.” was all Merlin said as they made their way back to the castle to continue planning and clean up.

 

By the end of the week everyone was exhausted. The knights because Merlin insisted they trained against magic every day until he was sure they would fair well against a dark magical and Morgana because Merlin trained her even more than he did the knights. She needed to be able to control her magic and not be taken advantage of.

“Merlin, I need to take a break.” Morgana gasped.

“All right, just meditate for a while. You haven’t done that in a while. I’m going to go check on the others.” 

Merlin had put them into a special illusion. It kept them in a constant illusion of a battle with an evil sorcerer, dark doesn’t necessarily mean evil after all. He entered Arthur’s first as he had been making the most progress so far. He was doing well. The prince dodged when he needed to and resisted pulls and pushes, something almost no one could ever manage to accomplish. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact he was born of magic. Merlin left him alone, he was doing well.

Leon was next since he had been doing well too. He seemed to be in the same place as Arthur, though he couldn’t resist pulls and pushes. It wasn’t something Merlin expected anyone to be able to do, so long as they could recover quickly from it. 

Lancelot and Gwaine seemed to be in the same place, doing whatever was needed to defeat their opponent. Both had quite a bit of experience fighting magicals what with their times away from Camelot and being known as fighting and defending someone of Uther’s blood. The two knights were good at combating attacks they couldn’t see as they got hit by almost nothing. It seemed all they really needed to improve on was getting out of mind traps.

Merlin approached them each in their own illusion and told them both what they needed to work on and that instead of fighting a mage, from now on they would be trying to break mind traps. They both agreed and Merlin set them to their new training task.

Percival was great at getting out of mind traps, but he usually had trouble fighting a magician. Especially since most of his prefered attack methods were more physical than a sword and could rather easily be turned against him. This didn’t mean he couldn’t use a sword, it just wasn’t his prefered method. Maybe a mace or an axe, maybe even a hammer would work better for him.

“Percival,” Merlin called as he walked up to him in his now paused illusion. “I think a better way for you to fight would be to use a weapon like a mace, axe or hammer. Something to keep in your hands, but not a sword. It doesn’t fit your strengths.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I could try them now.”

Merlin nodded, “I’ll set it so every so often you’ll have one of the three and they’ll switch until you find the one you’re most comfortable with.”

Merlin left the illusion, setting his changes into effect. Then he checked on the last knight, Elyan. He was the weakest against magic overall, but he was good at catching up and learning on his feet. So he was actually very proficient at fighting a mage and getting out of illusions once he caught on to how they fought or were designed. While it may slow him down a bit at first, he certainly caught up quick the moment he caught on. As of now, Merlin tested his ability to catch on. Every time he caught on to one’s style, the style switched to a different one and would continue as long as Merlin decided.

Merlin checked on Morgana as well, finding she was fantastic at meditating. Which was a relief as most times people had trouble clearing their minds. It was that simple thing that made meditating so hard. It wasn’t as simple as it seemed. But with that, Merlin called training done and snapped all the illusions away and pulled Morgana out of her meditative state.

“You’re all doing well and as a reward you won’t have to train as often, just three times a week with weekends off. No, that does not count Friday.” While some of them showed it obviously, the others just relaxed their shoulders some. It was kind of funny to watch. “Now off with you, I need to do my chores.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have chapter 8 done and posted. I'm sorry about the wait. Between work and band, I just haven't had time to do anything. I'm still working on 9 but it should be out in the next month or two. I'm going to try to put my updates on a monthly schedule. Bi-monthly if I have to, but hopefully just monthly.  
> And since it'll be that time to the year soon, as in christmas, I was thinking of doing a little intermissions chapter of sorts. Just a chapter full of fluff and probably porn because I'm good at making long porn chapters. It will involve pairings other than Merthur so leave a pairing you want to see in the comments. It'll be open until the end of this month and then I'l announce pairings in the notes of the next chapter or in the summary of the intermission chapter. Whichever comes first.


	9. The Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary of what's going on as they wait for Morgause to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm really sorry about that, but I've been so busy since school ended. I got a new job and I'm working more than I used to so I'm a lot more tired. I guess it's ok because I'm making a lot more money than I used to. But anyway, I haven't been able to get past this wall in my story so right now this is all I have. Which is bad because you guys deserve so much more for supporting me so much.   
> I'm trying but it's not working so well right now. I might watch the series again to get better ideas to help me with the writersblock too. If any of you have ideas, please please please please! let me know in a comment. I need all the help I can get right now to get more chapters you to you guys.  
> So, I'm really sorry this is all I have after so long, but I'll try to crank out more sooner than later.

After a few more weeks of training, all the them had gotten much better at fighting under Merlin’s watchful eye. They also realized exactly how much Merlin saw and knew of the world. The knights used to think he was innocent and naive to some things, but apparently he knew a lot more about the world than even they did. 

Morgana had also come a long way. She could wield her magic almost as well as Merlin could now. So she had started joining Merlin and the knights on their training sessions. It was rather enjoyable if she did say so herself, watching them all blunder around trying to escape the illusions.

Soon they had come up with a solid plan to take down Morgause. They would let her believe she had won, mostly as there was little to no way that they’d be able to take on an entire undead army with a single sword. Morgana would pretend to go along with Morgause´s plan to make it seem like she was on her side still. However, she would make sure to keep certain passages clear at certain times so Merlin and Arthur could get through. The other knights would be causing distractions on the other side of the castle, but they were not to engage under any circumstances. Facing an undead army usually means death. And if anything backfired, Merlin would use his magic to make sure they could get out of there and get out alive. Morgana would stay seeing as so long as she makes her moves discreetly, there would be no reason for Morgause to think that Morgana had switched sides.

All in all, they had a rather solid plan. So long as everything actually goes according to said plan at least. With them there’s always a high chance of things not going to plan. Damn Arthur and his horrible luck. 


	10. Long Since Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I kinda screwed up again and haven't posted for a good while. But I give nice hot smut in return? Is that ok? 
> 
> But seriously, I am so sorry for not updating and this not even being a real chapter. I am trying to get through the next three or four before I post another and I'm already on the second one. So please bear with me. My only excuse is college and working just under full-time hours with a part-time job.  
> I am trying to get things going more and I do have a plan for the next chapters no thanks to Emmee with her suggestion in a comment. So thank you so much dude!
> 
> Now, please read the apology smut.

“You’ve been working hard Arthur, I’m proud of how far you’ve come.”

“Better be, that’s exhausting.” Arthur moaned. Merlin just laughed and rubbed his love’s shoulders and back.

“With the way everyone is progressing it won’t be much longer before you would hardly have to train. And you all will be ready for the attack.” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s neck, the prince shivered.

“M-Merlin.”

Said wizard just smirked and mouthed at Arthur’s neck, hands moving from his shoulders to his front and rubbing and pinching sensitive spots. It was having a rather visible effect on Merlin’s prince.

“Yes sire?” Merlin squeezed a nipple.

Arthur yelped and pushed towards Merlin with his torso, “You know exactly what.”

“I’m sure I do, but I would much rather not be wrong. So tell me sire?”

“Dammit Merlin, stop teasing and fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

Merlin then began to truly plunder Arthur’s body, using his magic to quickly get rid of clothing as he needed. Arthur laid back and pushed into the touches, his servant both worshiping it and ravishing it. He loved every touch between them and they all shot up and down his spine in shivers. It wasn’t long before they were both naked, rutting against each other without a care in the world.

Then someone knocked.

As quick as he could, Merlin magicked their clothes on and smoothed their dishevelled features and made his way to the door.

“Yes sir?” Merlin asked the guard.

“A message from the king.” The guard gave Merlin the parchment and left. Apparently this wasn’t one that required a reply.

“It’s from a lord in a nearby village. It says they don’t have the forces needed to fight off bandits and request help from Camelot.” Merlin read off.

“How can you so easily switch like that?” Arthur whined. 

“Practice. We can finish after you take care of this.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

“Because you’d be dead and forever empty without me.”

Arthur groaned and took the message, getting to work on it so he could get it done with. Never say sex wasn’t an amazing motivator.

 

Arthur had finished the request and was sending 20 soldiers over to help with the bandits. He was now waiting on his bed for Merlin to get back from delivering the order. He was ready to do something.

Merlin, thankfully, was quick to return. Arthur jumped on him as soon as Merlin had closed and locked the door. The darker-haired one brought them to the bed and got rid of their clothes, never breaking the intense kiss Arthur had initiated. Soon he had a finger in Arthur, opening him up. It was almost night, so neither of them were expecting another interruption anytime soon.

Soon Arthur was fucking himself on Merlin’s fingers, trying to get them deeper and deeper, loving the feeling of something inside him. Maybe that’s what Merlin meant by empty earlier. Didn’t matter now though, he had something in him and that was enough to make him happy. Merlin pulled out his fingers and was able to put his tip in when there was another knock on the door. Merlin shouted to give them a moment and repeated the earlier process. The warlock could honestly say Arthur looked ready to cry from frustration and a second cock-block. 

He only smiled regretfully at his prince before he opened the door. Gaius was on the other side.

“I need you to help Lady Mira give birth. I have to attend an older lady give birth to a set of twins. She should not be having children at her age but she is anyway.”

Both of the youngers’ faces dropped. Birthing took ages. “Alright, let me finish here and I’ll go to her room.”

Gaius nodded and left.

“Merlin.” Arthur just about cried. He had been horny way too long for something else to interrupt them. And this would take ages to take care of.

“I know Arthur. But don’t worry, I have a plan. You just have to trust me.” Arthur nodded and flopped down on the bed.

Merlin kissed his forehead and left, muttering a few quick spells after he closed the door.

 

The birthing went quickly. Lady Mira had gone into labor much quicker than was expected and had given birth rather quickly as well. Merlin made sure things were handled before letting the midwives take care of the rest.

 

Meanwhile in Arthur’s room, the prince was writhing on the bed as Merlin’s spells took effect. Nothing was in him, but feather-light touches were teasing any and all sensitive spots they could find. Arthur couldn’t stand it. He had been like this for almost two hours, but it felt like an eternity to him. The touches would get so close to where he wanted it but then they would move far away from the area.

He jerked up when the door opened and then relaxed, seeing Merlin in the doorway locking it and sealing it with alarm spells.

“Now,” Merlin drawled, “I believe we have something to finish.”

Arthur mewled, too far out of his mind to care of much else. He wanted Merlin in him. NOW.

The warlock seemed to sense the thoughts running through Arthur’s head and quickly replaced the fingers that had been in the prince hours before. He went fast, hardly leaving a second for Arthur to truly feel anything but a ghost of a touch. The spell previously placed on him faded every time Merlin came in contact with one of the invisible hands. It all drove the submissive royal insane, hardly being able to think anything other than chasing the touches.

“I think the prince would like to be filled, wouldn’t he?” Merlin breathed into Arthur’s ear.

Arthur nodded, “Please, Merlin please. I want you in me so much, hurry!”

With a chuckle Merlin swiftly switched his fingers for his dick, stretching Arthur more than he was necessarily prepared for. But neither cared, they had been waiting for too long to really take their time. A hard, fast paced rhythm was quickly set up, Merlin drove into Arthur like a dragon feasting on a long delayed meal. He wasn’t going to let a single morsel go to waste.

Arthur was on cloud nine once Merlin was finally in him. He had been waiting for too long and he could tell, even through the immense haze, that Merlin felt the same. They had never had sex like this, so desperate to chase each other, to devour the other so thoroughly. Arthur had to admit he rather enjoyed it. With that omission, pleasure seared through his veins like liquid ice fire. One moment he was cold and shaking, the next he was sweating and burning. The pattern repeated with every strike to that special little spot that the prince both loved and hated. He loved it. He loved Merlin. He was cumming hard, after hours of teasing and delay, Arthur came as hard as he ever had in his life. He felt Merlin pulse within him and a whine tore through as he finished.

Merlin felt Arthur squeeze harder than he had before, as if he had never felt quite so good. He felt his prince cum before he saw the semen erupt from Arthur’s cock. It had the warlock chasing after swiftly, cumming into his prince with nary another thought. He collapsed on top of his lover, wiped as he noticed Arthur had passed out soon after he came down from his high.

“Good night my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read this, you read it, if not, oh well. 
> 
> You might have noticed that things are starting to get a little less dialogue heavy than it used to be. That is because it is. My writing style is going to start being more descriptive than talk. There will still be dialogue, that's still a given, but in places I may have had them talk, there might now be descriptions.  
> I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much but this is how it is going to start going. I'm only a little sorry for it.


End file.
